Harry Potter Meets Lord of the Rings
by youshi
Summary: HP LOTR crossover and my first FanFic. Gandalf and the hobbits find themselves at Hogwarts. See what happens when Tolkein meets Rowling. Please R&R. Rated for possible future violence.
1. The Visitors

This is my first ever fan-fic. I really hope you like it. If you have any ideas on a new title, please tell me, and any ideas for future chapters.

Enjoy! And Please R&R!

-Pippin and Merry fan

**

* * *

****Chapter 1: The Visitors**

Harry looked at his clock. It was 12:00 am. He had been at Hogwarts for one full day since his summer vacation. Harry looked out his window and saw two short figures hurry out of the forbidden forest.

"They must be at least three feet tall," Harry thought. The figures each had another figure slumped over their shoulder. They hurried to Hagrid's Hut. The door opened, and Hagrid came out. He took the two slumped figures in his arms, and brought them towards the castle.

"I wonder what that was all about." thought Harry. All was silent except for the sound of Ron softly snoring. Harry looked again at his clock- 12:06 am.

"Well… I guess I'll go to sleep now." He thought. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a figure that looked like Dumbledore, but shorter, run out of the woods and catch up with Hagrid.

"Hmm… must have been four first or second year students." Harry thought as he drifted off to sleep.

In the morning, as the students were going to breakfast, Harry told Ron and Hermione about what he saw last night.

After Harry was finished, Hermionie said " That's strange. Are you sure that they were students?"

"Well… No, how could have I found out if they were or not?" said Harry.

"It was … oh… never mind!" said Hermionie.

"Hmm…maybe Dumbledore will say something about it at breakfast." said Ron.

Harry shrugged "I doubt it"

The three friends went into the Great Hall.

Something was different about the staff table; there was an extra chair.

"I wonder who that guy is, sitting next to Dumbledore," said Ron.

"Maybe it's a new teacher." Hermionie said hopefully.

"Hey that was the guy I saw last night!" Harry said as they sat down.

"Please, can everyone be quiet for a moment? We have a guest here." said Dumbledore.

A man that looked like Dumbledore, but had a shorter beard and didn't have glasses, stood up and said, "Good Morning! I am Gandalf the White, but you can call me Gandalf. I am visiting with four hobbits. They are sleeping in the hospital wing. You may see them wandering the halls. All the teachers agreed that they may join you for some of your classes," said Gandalf. He turned to Dumbledore, "Thank you headmaster," and sat down.

"You're very welcome," said Dumbledore.

And with that the tables filled themselves with delicious food.

"See, I told you," said Ron with a mouth full of toast and scrambled eggs.


	2. Hobbits

Chapter 2 : Hobbits 

Later that day in the Gryffindor common room Harry said, "I wonder what hobbits look like."

"Well we can see", said Ron, and he pulled out two nosebleed nougats. "I had some left from when Umbridge was here."

"Or we can just use my invisibility cloak." suggested Harry as he pulled out the cloak, "Come on."

Harry and Ron crept outside of the portrait hole.

"I'm so happy that it's Friday." Whispered Harry, as they crept into the Hospital wing. Harry and Ron crept down the rows of beds. Finally, they saw that the last four beds had lumps in the sheets.

"Those must be the hobbits" whispered Ron. Then they heard moaning coming from the sheets. One of the hobbits was waking up.

"Wake up Sam!" cried the hobbit and whacked another sleeping hobbit on the head with his pillow.

"Just a few more minutes?" moaned the sleeping hobbit.

"No, we might miss breakfast!" cried the other hobbit excitedly.

"I think we are to late for breakfast Merry," said Sam groggily as he sat up.

"Oh." said Merry sadly. Sam got out of bed and went to the bed across from his.

"Mr. Frodo, Mr. Frodo." Said Sam shaking the sleeping hobbit gently. The hobbit stirred, opened his eyes and sat up.

"What is it Sam?" asked Frodo sleepily as he scratched his head.

"It's time to wakeup Mr. Frodo." said Sam.

"Where is Gandalf?" asked Frodo.

" He said to meet him in the Great Hall. Wherever that is." said Merry.

" I know where that is, I think." said Sam, "Gandalf gave me a map to the castle."

"I'll wake up Pippin while you find the Great Hall on the map." said Merry. He got out of bed and went to the last sleeping hobbit.

"WAKE UP PIPPIN!" yelled Merry as he whacked the last sleeping hobbit on the head with his pillow. He hit Pippin again, this time, so hard that his pillow burst and stuffing flew everywhere.

"Oops!" said Merry as hi picked up all the stuffing and put them back into the pillow and switched it with a different one.

"He's probably awake now." said Sam.

"Nope." said Merry. All they heard was a clock ticking and Pippin's snoring. Harry and Ron hadn't noticed that when Merry hit Pippin the gust of the pillow had uncovered Ron's feet.

" I know what will wake him up.", said Merry, "Help me put him into this chair."

They picked up the sleeping Pippin, and put him in the chair.

"Stand back," said Merry. He took the pitcher on a bed table, and dumped it on Pippin's head. The sleeping hobbit's eyes shot opened, he jumped up, slipped on the puddle of water, and fell back onto the chair. The other hobbits roared with laughter. Harry and Ron quietly snickered.

"What did you do that for?" asked the dripping hobbit.

"It's time to wake up" sang Merry, "Sadly we've missed breakfast, but hopefully we can make it for lunch."

Pippin got back up and shook his head spraying water everywhere.

"Hey watch it!", yelled the other hobbits. Pippin looked around.

"What are a pair of shoes doing in the middle of the floor?" asked Pippin, while he squeezed out his shirt. Merry went over and poked them.

"Maybe we should take off the cloak." whispered Ron.

"Hey! Who said that?" asked Merry," Did you say anything Pippin?"

" No" yawned Pippin, " Why? "

" I thought I heard something." Said Merry. He turned away; Harry and Ron quickly took off the cloak, and stuffed it into Harry's pant pocket. Merry turned around and rubbed his eyes.

"Where in the world did you come from?" gapped Merry, "Who are you and how did you get in here?"

" Uh… right. I'm Ron Weasley and this is Harry Potter" said Ron quickly.

"Ookaay…" said Merry.

" Who are _you_?" asked Harry.

"I am Samwise Gamgee" ,said Sam, " You can call me Sam." He stuck out his hand and Harry and Ron shook it.

"Pleased to meet you Sam," said Harry and Ron.

" I am Frodo Baggins." said Frodo.

" Why does Sam call you Mr. Frodo?" asked Ron.

"He's my gardener. " said Frodo.

"I am Peregrin Took," said Pippin, "Pip or Pippin for short."

"And I'm Merry Brandybuck." said Merry with a grin.

"Merry! Come on I told them _my _full name so you have to tell them yours." argued Pippin.

"Fine! It's Meriadoc." said Merry.

"There that wasn't so hard was it?" Pippin asked sarcastically.

" Oh, be quiet." Said Merry and whacked Pippin with a pillow.


	3. Author's note

HELP!! I am having a MAJOR writers block with this story and I do not want to stop writing it. Please PM me your ideas on how the plot could go, events that you want to happen, character pairings, new characters ANYTHING please!! This page will be replaced with the next chapter once I get a good idea. And if I use your idea I will try my best to credit you in the beginning or at the end in the author's note. Please help me!! I will try to type the chapter as soon as I can!

Youshi


End file.
